<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music To My Eyes by maki_senpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302220">Music To My Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai'>maki_senpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OsaAka Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Music, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou (background) - Freeform, Boys In Love, Cellist Miya Osamu, Fluff, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou (background), M/M, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi (background), Music AU, Musicians, Pianist Akaashi Keiji, Romantic Fluff, but its literally all fluff, its all fluff, no major character deaths i promise, very minor angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers who never had a connection before fell helplessly in love with each other as if they could do anything about it. </p><p>Through their music and passion for it, they've never felt closer to anyone than each other. They finished playing the piece, both out of breath with Osamu's bow hanging in the air and Akaashi's hands left hovered above the keys. Their eyes met and they could've sworn the other was glowing. It was just them and their music in the world, and nothing else mattered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OsaAka Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Osaaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music To My Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi Keiji decided that he needed a new piano. His current one doesn’t stay tuned anymore and his poor, perfect pitch can’t handle it. He was walking around the streets of Tokyo and stumbled upon a music store he swore he'd never seen before. </p><p>“Miya Music” the sign read. The exterior was modern and yet it looked like it belonged to the traditionally designed shops it was situated in between. The glass windows of the shop revealed an array of instruments that seemed so inviting to Akaashi. Who is he to decline such an invitation?</p><p>The shop was empty, which made sense since it was only eleven on a Monday morning. It smelled of new instruments and sheet music, something Akaashi enjoys for some reason. It was quiet in the shop, having no music in the background. He walked around in the comforting silence and went to different pianos he fiddled around with. </p><p>Meanwhile, Miya Osamu, who owned the shop thought it was too quiet. He was bored and it’s Monday. Not realizing he had a guest, he decided to whip out his cello and played. Akaashi heard the delicate notes start to dance in the air and was immediately drawn to it. Next to the piano, his favourite sound came from the cello. He followed the sound that led him to see a man with dark-dyed hair sitting by the cash register. He had his eyes closed as he played the cello with so much passion. He was intrigued by how engrossed this cellist was in the music and couldn’t help but watch in awe. </p><p>Akaashi realized he knew the piano accompaniment to the piece that was being played and turned to the nearest piano, letting his muscle memory take over. As Akaashi hit the first few notes, Osamu’s head perked up, almost faltering with his bow, but held his ground. He was taken away by the elegance Akaashi played on the piano. The latter looked up noticing that Osamu was staring at him impressed, and just flashed him an angelic smile. This motivated Osamu more as they continued to duet "Elegie (Fauré.)”</p><p>Osamu remembered all the times he would perform this piece with his twin and if he was being honest, Atsumu was never able to play the accompaniment for this as well as Akaashi did. He was good, yes, but something about the way Akaashi poured out his soul into the notes made it sound so much more whole, more emotional. And so, two strangers who never had a connection before fell helplessly in love with each other as if they could do anything about it. </p><p>Through their music and passion for it, they've never felt closer to anyone than each other. They finished playing the piece, both out of breath with Osamu's bow hanging in the air and Akaashi's hands left hovered above the keys. Their eyes met and they could've sworn the other was glowing. It was just them and their music in the world, and nothing else mattered.</p><p>"Miya Osamu."</p><p>"Akaashi Keiji."</p><p>“You play so beautifully.” </p><p>“I could say the same for you.” </p><p>“What- uh… What brings you here?” Osamu asked, catching his breath. </p><p>“I was looking for a piano, but I may have found something better.” </p><p>“Oh? And what might that be?”</p><p>“Mmm, that’s a secret. Although, I am still in need of a piano.” </p><p>“I can help ya with that.”</p><p>“I sure hope you would.” </p><p>Osamu set his instrument down carefully and led Akaashi around the store. As much as Akaashi wanted to pay attention to what the other was saying, he couldn’t help but pay attention to the details of his face. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about a specific brand, the way his lips curved up a certain way when he smiled. He paid attention to the endearing accent he had and grew rather fond of it right away.</p><p>“So, which one are you interested in?” Osamu finally asked, having explained all the pianos he had. </p><p>“You.” Akaashi answered automatically. His eyes widened in realization immediately, realizing what he said, “I-I mean, the Roland..GP…”</p><p>“...609?” Osamu finished for him, amusement laced in his tone. </p><p>“Yeah. That.” The other male nodded, embarrassment evident in his voice. Osamu found it adorable and if he was being honest, he would have acted the same. </p><p>“Sure, I can have it delivered to yer home, set it up and all that.” </p><p>“That *ahem* would be lovely, thank you.” </p><p>Osamu led the two of them to the cash wrap and went to the other side, typing things up on the computer. </p><p>“Why’d ya need a new piano anyway?” He asked, not looking up from the screen.</p><p>“Ah, well, I’ve had my current one since I could remember and it doesn’t stay tuned anymore no matter how much I maintain it. So I’m pretty sure I’m due for a new one.”</p><p>“Hm yer right. Ya tune yer own piano?” </p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Perfect pitch?”</p><p>“Perfect pitch.”</p><p>“Ah, a blessing and a curse. I only have relative pitch so I ain’t as stingy as ya.” He chuckled.</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes at that, but laughed along with him. Soon, Osamu asked for Akaashi’s address and any relevant information to complete the purchase. Once it was done, both of them hesitated to say anything, not wanting to say goodbye to the other. </p><p>“Well,” Akaashi was first to speak, “thank you for your uh, help today.”</p><p>“Just doin’ my job.”</p><p>“I guess I’ll be taking my leave.”</p><p>“I’ll see you soon?” </p><p>“I hope so.” </p><p>“Perhaps I’ll be making a personal delivery then.” </p><p>Osamu smiled and Akaashi returned it, both of them falling for it every time. With that, Osamu watched Akaashi exit the store, studying his back like a new piece of sheet music. He was so deep into it that by the time he was gone, he still stared at the door. He didn’t even realize that his brother had snuck up from behind.</p><p>“It seems that you’ve found yer match ‘Samu.” Atsumu teased.</p><p>Osamu jumped at the sudden voice of his brother and crinkled his nose in annoyance. “Shut up.”</p><p>“I’ll admit, he’s far better than I am in playin’ that.”</p><p>“Pfft. Anyone’s better than yer obnoxious ass.” </p><p>“M’gonna ignore that because I’m tryna be supportive here, I’ve never seen ya this into anyone or anything but music before.”</p><p>Osamu sighed. “Imagine that time ya first met Omi-kun. Remember how breathless you were when he played the tenor sax at that showcase?” </p><p>“No way.” </p><p>“Especially when he switched to bari. Remember? Remember how ya felt?”</p><p>“As if I could ever forget.” Atsumu had a dumb smile across his face, remembering his first encounter with his own love. </p><p>Osamu stared into nothing, his thoughts drifting to his first customer of the day. Atsumu observed his lovestruck brother and smirked, happy that he had possibly found someone who can finally complete his song. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi got home after stopping by his local 7/11 with the thoughts of the very kind man from the music store. <em> Miya Osamu </em>. The name repeated in his head like a broken record; one he didn’t mind listening to despite its repetition. He also tried to forget his earlier embarrassment but he was sure that that would become a memory that would keep him up ten years down the line. He shuddered. </p><p>He sat in front of his piano and aimlessly played any tune that came to mind. His mind wandered and suddenly he was hoping that Osamu would be the one to actually deliver his new instrument like he said he would. He wanted to see him again, he wanted to feel the same connection he felt when they played. Usually, it takes a lot of trust and practice to be able to perfectly perform a piece like that. Being able to match each other’s tempo -every swell and staccato- like they did normally took years to master. Whatever they had between them in that moment was something so rare and unheard of. </p><p>Akaashi wanted more of it. He wanted to have that electrifying and satisfying experience again. It isn’t every day he plays a duet with an entrancing cellist and feels an overwhelming amount of emotions for someone he barely met. He was lost in his own little world until an untuned key interrupted his music and broke him out of his reverie. </p><p>He grumbled and gave up playing for the day, plopping himself on his couch. Akaashi put a pillow over his head and screamed into it. He slumped and sighed, throwing the pillow to the side. Was it really possible for him to fall in love with someone that quickly? Someone like him who usually doesn’t pay mind to feelings like these. Not when he has better things to do or things to worry about. But here he was, heartbeat going a mile a minute from the mere thought of possibly seeing Osamu again. </p><p>Akaashi was expecting his new piano to arrive tomorrow afternoon. Was Osamu going to be there? Should he clean his house? Should he dress up? Or would it be weird for someone to be dressed up in their own home? Did he have snacks for them? What kind of tea was he supposed to prepare? What if-</p><p>“‘Kaashi, I’m home!” A booming voice called out. Akaashi replied with incoherent mumbling, not even sure if his best friend heard him. Nonetheless, he felt the end of the couch dip to Bokuto’s weight and felt his big, golden eyes on him, questioning.</p><p>“No.” Akaashi said. </p><p>“I didn’t even say anything yet.” The other chuckled.</p><p>“I can already feel the questions.”</p><p>“Are you gonna answer ‘em?” </p><p>“Well… yeah.” </p><p>“Great! So why do you look like you found the love of your life?”</p><p>“Mmmmhhh… I might have.” </p><p>“Oya?” Bokuto’s eyebrows raised, highly intrigued by the news since Akaashi never talks about his love life, mostly because he didn’t have one to begin with.</p><p>Akaashi groaned, “If I talk about it, then it means my feelings are real.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with that?”</p><p>“For one, I just met him and barely know anything about him besides the fact that he’s an exceptional musician.” </p><p>“Tell me more!!! What instrument? Where’d you meet him? How did this happen? Tell me everything.”</p><p>Bokuto was practically shaking in his seat while Akaashi just put his hands over his face. He answered his best friend’s questions anyway. </p><p>“He’s a cellist. I met him at what I assume was his store. He was playing his cello- Elegie to be specific, and I just played the accompaniment with him. It was perfect, Kou, <em> he </em> was perfect. You know how it takes years to have the trust between a soloist and an accompanist?” </p><p>Bokuto nodded and let Akaashi continue. “This was… It was that, but <em> more </em>. I don’t even know how to describe it. It’s like… Wait- oh my god, I don’t even remember which piano I chose.” Akaashi stared at the ceiling with a mortified expression while Bokuto simply laughed. </p><p>“Wow, Keij… You’re really in it.” </p><p>“Ugh. But anyway, there was something there and I know I want more of it. It was so surreal. Although, I embarrassed myself too much so I may have ruined whatever it was that was there. And no, I’m not telling you what I did.” </p><p>Bokuto chuckled, “You’ll tell me eventually, I know. But, who is he? What’s his name?”</p><p>“Miya Osamu. God- even his name is pretty.”</p><p>“Myaa-sam?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Myaa-sam! Omi-kun’s brother in law.” </p><p>“Sakusa-san is married?”</p><p>“Yeah! Well, no. But he may as well be. He’s dating Miya Atsumu, Myaa-sam’s brother. He’s also a pianist, but he plays violin too. Anyway, I’ve met them a couple times whenever I’d record Omi-kun play. They always talked about putting up another branch of their music store here and I guess they did!”</p><p>Akaashi sat up and stared at Bokuto who just stared back and continued, “They only used to visit because they lived in Hyogo. Which is probably why you never saw them when we’d hang out with Omi-kun. Doesn’t help that he’s very private with his love life too. TsumTsum and Myaa-sam are twins by the way, in case you freak out or something.” </p><p>Akaashi blinks three times taking in this new information and suddenly getting very nervous about it. What if Bokuto talked about Akaashi to them? He trusts that he wouldn’t say anything bad, but still. </p><p>“Relax, ‘Kaashi. I didn’t say anything about you. I think… I’m pretty sure.” </p><p>“Very reassuring.” </p><p>“Aw, you’re finally in love!” </p><p>“Stop. Don’t manifest it. I’m not… I’m not ready.”</p><p>“Come on. He’s a great guy. I wouldn’t even have to give him the best friend talk.”</p><p>“I feel like you would anyway.” </p><p>“You’re right, but that’s not the point. The point is, he’s cool and talented and if you say there was something there, then there definitely was because from what I’ve heard, he’s never liked anyone before.” </p><p>“That doesn’t make me feel any better. What if I was the only one who felt whatever… that was?”</p><p>“If he didn’t, he would have stopped playing. He’s the type of cellist to stop if he doesn’t like the accompaniment. Myaa-sam is very picky. He only ever let TsumTsum do the accompaniments and even then, he’d tell him to stop a bunch of times.” </p><p>Akaashi let out a small “oh” and collapsed back into the couch, blushing from the thought of Osamu feeling the same thing. He and Bokuto continued to talk about their days, Akaashi’s feelings, Bokuto’s relationship, and everything and nothing as they do every day. They bickered around during dinner with Bokuto teasing Akaashi and telling him more about his newfound crush. </p><p>Eventually, they retired to bed while Akaashi laid awake. He thought about the grey-dyed hair that faded to black, gentle grey-brown eyes, the soft contours of his face. The way his eyebrows would knit together as he played. His voice. <em> Him. </em> </p><p>Thoughts of Osamu filled Akaashi’s restless mind. He tossed and turned, finally finding a comfortable position and eventually fell asleep dreaming of a cellist. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the start of something new!<br/>This is all fluff to make up for my other OsaAka fic<br/>I hope you guys enjoy reading this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>